buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Malice
Malice (born Alexandra) was a Vengeance demon from Greek antiquity who specialized in granting people their dying wish.Go Ask Malice Biography Malice was born as Alexandra in a small village outside of Thebes, Greece where she lived with her mother, a Slayer named Artemia, and her father. At some point in her early childhood, a group of maenads attacked the village while her mother was away. Alexandra was able to hide, but could hear the cries of agony as the maenads kidnapped the village's women, and ripped the men, including her father, to shreds. By the time Artemia returned, Alexandra was the only living being left. With their home decimated, the two sought asylum in a neighboring village, and began to travel through the wilderness. However, Kakistos, who ruled the maenads, ordered them to be captured. After an attempt at flight, mother and daughter were separated in the forest, and both captured by the maenads and brought to Kakistos's lair. There, Alexandra underwent massive amounts of torture at the hands of the maenads, who sought to break her spirit. Over time, Alexandra went mad, and began to dream up horrible, excruciating deaths for all the maenads, praying to every deity she could imagine until one night, in a flash of light and fire, D'Hoffryn, the Lord of Arashmaharr appeared to her, and offered her the power of the wish. Thus, with a thought, the maenads were destroyed forever, and Malice, the Unforgiving One was born. Malice then visited Artemia in her cell, and warned her that the maenads would take everything from her. Later, as the tormented, starved, and broken Artemia died, she wished that she could come back from death and kill Kakistos. However, before the wish could be granted, a battle broke out in Arashmaharr, and the side with which Malice aligned herself lost. Malice was stripped of her power, and died. Faith The wish made by Artemia, however, had not died with her. What follows is unclear, but what can be confirmed is that, throughout her childhood, a young potential Slayer named Faith Lehane had a strange imaginary friend named Alex. Later, in her teen years, Faith began to have a series of dreams that she would later learn were windows into the final days of Artemia's life, and began to catch glimpses of Alex, even while awake. After becoming the Slayer, Faith's dreams became worse, and she began to have frequent blackouts. It seemed that the spirit of Artemia was possessing Faith in an attempt to wreak vengeance upon Kakistos, but with the help of her Watcher Diana Dormer and friend Kenny, Faith was able to rid herself of Artemia. After the death of Dormer and an assault on Kakistos, Malice confronted Faith, and explained both her history, and how Artemia's curse had been fulfilled when Faith had laid eyes upon Kakistos. In turn, Faith explained that she believed that Kenny, with his rare ability to create tulpas, had somehow restored Malice to power. After their discussion, Malice vanished, and has not been heard of since. Behind the Scenes *Malice was created by Robert Joseph Levy for the 2006 novel Go Ask Malice. Despite being the title character, Malice makes very few appearances, and is only identified in the final chapter. Appearances *''Go Ask Malice'' References Category:Demons Category:Demon Minions Category:Deceased individuals